Issei Hyoudou
s, , , |minions= |likes=Perverted content, stopping bad guys |dislikes=Bad guys, Fallen Angels, Girls who trick him |powers=Demonic Power |weapons=Boosted Gear (Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet) |fate= |quote="I'll never forgive anyone who makes our president cry!" }} Issei Hyoudou is the main male protagonist of High School DxD. He is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-B and a member of the school's "Perverted Trio", a trio of the most perverted men in the entire student body. Biography Personality and Abilities Personality Issei has many personality traits. Issei is first shown to be ignorant, self-centered, arrogant, and his ongoing perverted nature, often to make lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with women's breasts and having his own harem. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls of Kuoh Academy and has gained him notoriety for being one of the members of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio. Despite his pervertedness, Issei is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose into other people's business" as he helped Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno overcome their fears and hatred of their mournful past. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Occult Research Club. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him (save for Rias after his confession), often believing they are simply teasing him. Even with Rias' family telling him to use the same titles for them as Rias (Father, Mother, Brother, etc.) and other mentions of engagement activities, he still remains the same. This is due to his trauma with Raynare. After his murder by , Issei had developed a fear of admitting his feelings to the girls, as he thought it would cause them to turn their backs on him. He acknowledged that this would never happen, but it was still an intense fear. However, by Volume 10, that fear had been overcome. Even with knowledge that the girls do have romantic affection for him, he still has problems acknowledging some of their ongoing rivalries, an example being who gets to sit on his lap. In battle, Issei is sometimes very stubborn, and due to his emotions, he often charges ahead towards his enemies without a second thought whenever his comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. Azazel has stated that it is one of Issei's bad habits. Lately, he has started to become more tactical in his battles, using technique-type strategies to defeat opponents, as shown when he used the abilities of the Wyverns in a unique way to defeat Euclid. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite wanting to lose his virginity, Issei refuses to take advantage of women when they are upset, even if they themselves are willing to. This happened when Akeno appeared in front of him naked and wanted to have sex to forget about her sad past and her father. However, Issei refused, knowing it will just hurt her more, and put her clothes back on and hugged her to comfort her. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Issei has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. His demonic power was originally lower than a child's, unable to travel via magic circles but now he has sufficient power to do so. Trivia | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Heroes Category:Perverted Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Characters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Obsessed Heroes Category:Funny Heroes Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:Fight-Happy Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Determined Heroes Category:Courageous Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Action Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Cool Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Smart Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:In Love Category:Villain's Lover